Ben 10 and the Ice Princess
by Starcosuperfan2015
Summary: Ben and Gwen are 13. Ben is forced to go and watch Gwen's dance practise and he meets a new girl that helps him a lot but when danger strikes he makes things even between them. Scarlett the new girl and Ben become very close but Ben discovers a little secret about Scarlett and everything changes for the worse or for the better. I don't own Ben 10.
**This story takes place when everyone is three years older then the original Ben 10 series. Making Ben and Gwen 13. I did this because Ben 10 Alien Force is based when they are 15 their is nothing In between and I wanted to show the story of a summer when they were 13 two years before Alien Force.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Ben's POV_

"Grandpa why do we have to go and see Gwen's dance show thing?" I complained I hate it when I have to go and see my cousin dance.

"I promised Gwen we would." My Grandpa stated Gwen was older so her priorities come first

"But I'm 13 and this is not what 13 year old boys do the play video games and eat junk food." I stated which is not actually the truth because I'm the only 13 year old who does that

"Come on you haven't seen Gwen dance in years." He argued I know I can't win

"Fine but I'm gonna hate this." I warned him we pulled into the car park of the dance studio it obviously hade a huge upgrade since last time I was impressed

"Ok Grandpa we are at the studio not the usual dance show hall why are we here are we seriously taking her to the dance show." I asked in despair cause I knew either answer was not going to be fun for me.

"No we are watching her at practise then we are going away on our road trip just the three of us." He said with a smile

"Ugh she is coming with us again the third year in a row." I complained once more I do it a lot

"Yes now you to better behave come on lets go inside." Grandpa said as we walked up to the building

We walk inside and there was two doors one said ice rink the othr said stairs leading to second floor dance studio and third floor band practise.

"Grandpa I think we have to go on the second floor." I suggested as i opened the door we walked up the stairs to the

DANCE STUDIO...

 _Ben 10 theme song._

 _Gwen's POV_

"Stacy what you doing this summer?" I asked my best friend

"Not much you." Stacy replied looking at the songs on her MP3 player

"Going away with my weird Grandpa and Doofous cousin again." I said rolling my eyes "I hate going away with Ben Grandpa Max I like Ben I don't."

"Poor you Hey know the new girl who is joining us today." Stacy said I just nodded my head

"That is my cousin you know the one you haven't seen in ten years." she said signalling the brown haired girl over to us i just gasped it couldn't be

"Scarlett Jackson." I screamed as I gave her a hug

"Gwen Tennyson long time no see." Scarlett said as she pulled out of the hug

"beep boop look over their king of weird and your grandpa are here." Stacy said pointing at the seats outside the window.

"Really their here all ready." I moaned

"Lets focus on dancing Gwen you need to see what my cousin can do and if you think she is amazing on land watch her on Ice." Stacy said she played one of my favourite songs and we watched as Scarlett twirled and did all these fantastic moves It was so impressive.

"Wow she is amazing." I whispered to Stacy but I could tell she didn't hear me. The music came to the end and Scarlett striked a pose and then walked over to us

"OMG you are fantastic Scarlett and to think you were the shy little ice skater I knew when she was three." I praised giving her a hug.

"Thanks I have hade a lot of practise hey who is that boy in the seating in front of the window." Scarlett asked I was shocked she was asking about my annoying cousin.

"Oh him that is my idiot cousin Ben Tennyson." I said with a dull look on m face

"Well he keeps staring at us three." Scarlett said

"It is because he hates anything elegant aka Dance or Ice skating." Stacy said

"Why don't we teach him a lesson." Scarlett said as a sly grin edged onto her face we are going to be fast friends.

 _Ben's POV_

"Hey grandpa why are we here if all they're gonna do is stand and chat." I asked still bored

"Maybe they are talking about routines Ben." Grandpa argued then one of the girls was coming towards us with Gwen

"Hey idiot I would like you to meet my friends come on." Gwen said as she pushed me out of his seat and dragged me towards a girl with long brown wavy hair which was put up in a pony tail she has blue eyes and a pink and black outfit. Before I could say anything Gwen pulled me over to her and began speaking.

"Ben Tennyson I would like to introduce you to my best friend Stacy's cousin Scarlett Jackson." I just looked at this girl thinking _she is actually is actually pretty for one of Gwen's friends._

"Hey I'm Ben Gwen's cousin it is nice to meet you Scarlett." I said politely otherwise Gwen would kill me.

"It is lovely to meet you Tennyson." Scarlett said as she turned away to go to her cousin i was going to go back to Grandpa Gwen pulled me towards the dance floor.

"Gwen what on earth?" I asked glaring at her

"You look bored I'm helping you out." She said but I know she is planning something she knows i don't dance

"But I don't dance." I argued

"I didn't say we are dancing now did I come on girls we need to show this teen boy how to have fun." Gwen said smirking her friends followed her and she signalled me to follow to I looked at my grandpa and he pointed at Gwen meaning I have to go with her.

We walked down some stairs to the main floor and went through a door that said Ice rink. At that moment i knew what she hade planned

"Why are we at the ice rink Gwen?" I asked as we walked through the door it was huge I could get a lot of practise on this.

"Easy we are going ice skating instead of dance practise well it was cancelled and we have nothing better to do so why not." Gwen said with a smirk

"But I hate ice skating why did you drag me along to." I asked Glaring at her

"Again easy answer I want you to be relaxed for our road trip with grandpa and I also can get a funny video of you failing." Gwen said almost bursting out in laughter

"Come on Gwen what is wrong with your cousin to chicken to get on the ice." Stacy yelled out

"Yeah he is I'm coming out now." Gwen said tying the lace of her ice skate she left a pair of black ones out for me if I was going to join them.

"Ben Tennyson the chicken." Stacy called out again I picked up the ice skates and looked at my Omnitrix which I have surprisingly not touched once today and I knew I could ice skate well I'm a Alien battling super hero right. At that moment I felt someone poke me. I turn around to see Scarlett standing behind me

"You know Gwen told me you couldn't skate." Scarlett said sitting down next to me as I was putting my ice skates on

"I can't and she always uses it against me when I say I can't I mean I'm scared to." I said as I tried to stand up but sitting down again straight after.

"Want me to teach you there is nothing to be afraid of ben?" Scarlett asked I just looked up in surprise.

"You would teach me, and what do you know about ice skating?" I asked because I thought it was another prank by Gwen but I was wrong

"Watch this." Scarlett said she got onto the ice and she did some really amazing tricks and spins in the ai i was amazed and so was Gwen and Stacy. They cheered on Scarlett as she ended her performance even I started to clap.

"You are incredible Scarlett." I said as she skated over to where I was standing well the other side of the wall.

"Thank you now your turn come on you can get on the Ice Ben." Scarlett said taking my hands and dragging me onto the ice.

"Hey that necklace is pretty." I said trying to divert my mind away from the fact I'm standing on ice and holding onto a wall

"Thank you my father gave it to me on the day I was born it is a starfish it represents the fact that I'm his star and I like the underwater world." Scarlett explained standing besides me.

"Cool anyway back to me ice skating." I said looking at my feet

"First thing don't look at your feet look at me and glide forward." Scarlett said I looked into her blue eyes and started gliding forward pushing with both feet

"Ben your doing it your Ice skating." Scarlett cheered as she let go of m hands and I was ice skating all around the rink.

"I am I can not believe I'm doing this, it is amazing."I said skating every where i saw the looks on Gwens face and she looked mad

"Seriously Scarlett that was the only fear I knew he hade you took the fun out of all of this." Gwen complained

"Using his fear against him isn't nice Gwen." Scarlett said "He was actually terrified i knew he could do it though."

"Hey Gwen check me out."

 **Notes**

 **Thank you for reading new chapter will be coming out. What do you think so far. and who do you prefer Stacy Gwen's Best friend or Scarlett the new girl who help Ben get over his fear of Ice skating tell me in the reviews**


End file.
